


Come Untouched

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Coming Untouched, Dom Benny, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Sam Winchester, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I have a fix for Benny and Sam as a crazy pairing. Or course, Benny being rough D/s sexy as usual and needy Sammy. But SAm is still sensitive so maybe some aftercare when its all done. I can't remember the exact bonus's that I add. one was Sam can't touch his own cock, and the other was surprise me. LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Untouched

Benny was rocking into Sam roughly, and he grinned as he watched the hunter’s mouth drop open, moans and needy whines escaping from his mouth.

"I’m gonna make you come untouched Sam." Benny growled as he gave deep thrusts into Sam.

Sam moaned loudly, and Benny grinned, hands running up and down Sam’s body. Sam arched into the touch, and Benny chuckled, leaning down to pepper kisses across Sam’s skin.

"Benny…can’t come untouched…need your hand…my hand…something."

"You can come untouched Sam." Benny growled in Sam’s ear. "Don’t trying touching your cock."

"Benny…" Sam moaned, gripping Benny as he fucked Sam roughly. "B-Benny…fuck…please…touch me."

"No." Benny said, pulling back, pace picking up. Sam cried out, bliss overriding his senses.

"Benny! Fuck!" Sam moaned. "Fuck, I need to come. Need…to…nngh…"

"Then come, Sam. Nothing’s stopping you." Benny panted, gripping Sam’s thighs.

"Need a touch. Please!" Sam moaned. He started reaching for his cock, and Benny’s hands were on Sam’s, pressing them to the headboard.

"Don’t, Sam. I’ll tie you up if I have to." Benny growled, threatening.

"Benny…" Sam moaned. When Benny moved his hands from Sam’s, he watched Sam’s hands start to head to his cock again. Benny growled and pinned them to the headboard again, and grabbed a discarded article of clothing, tying Sam’s hands to the headboard.

One hand stayed with Sam’s bound ones while the other one gripped Sam’s shoulder, and Benny fucked him, grunting and groaning.

Sam’s speech became babbles and moans, head rolling from side to side.

When Benny started to feel Sam clench up around his cock, Benny grinned.

"Going to come Sam. Going to come from my cock?" Benny asked, voice low and rough from lust. He angled so that he hit Sam’s prostate, and Sam cried out as pre-come dribbled from his cock. "That’s it. Come, Sam. Come." Benny ordered. "Come."

Sam cried out loudly when he came, and Benny grunted, thrusting quickly before he came inside of Sam.

He pulled out and freed Sam’s hands, making sure the hunter was lying down. Benny became gentle, rubbing Sam’s skin, nipping and licking softly, cleaning the come up from Sam’s skin.

"B-Benny…" Sam murmured softly, and Benny grinned, lips trailing up to Sam’s.

"Hush. Gonna take good care of you." Benny murmured, hand running softly in Sam’s hair. Benny smiled, and ran his hands softly and slowly around Sam body, relaxing the hunter.


End file.
